SailorMoon The dark prince appears
by Lizbeth D
Summary: Next generation of sailor scouts, go back to the past to save their world once again. Kind of what Rini did, but to their surprise a new enemy imerges to take revenge..and the mysterious disppearence of serena...


"Rini we must go now?" Her sister called out.

"No! I must protect here." Rini responded

"If we stay here any longer there will be no one to defend Crystal Tokyo." Rini's sister explained.

"You go on ahead! I'll protect our family. You must go while you can." Rini hesitated in saying.

"Not without you Rini, both of us have to stick together in order to protect everyone including mom and dad."

"NO" Rini responded.

Her sisiter ran up to her and grabbed on tightly to Rini's arm. Pulling her with all her might from the colliding walls caving into the room. Her sister led the way, more explosions were erupted. As they both fled Rini could only see the destruction taking place, no more was Crystal Tokyo the peaceful, gorgeous city. All thier struggle to keep the futrue safe meant nothing now. The days of fighting against the evildoers were history, it was now up for the next generation for the sailor scouts to save everyone. Tears fled down Rini's cheeks, all she could now hope was for more strength and courage for both hers ister and the sailor scouts to prevail.

"Over here Rini!" her sister keep on saying.

Rini had no idea where her sister was leading her to, but her safety was the only thing in Rini's mind. The other sailor scouts were gone now, they sacrificed themselves in order to save her mother's life, but yet her mother was taken without any warning. HEr father was killed, somehow he was poisoned during combat. The sneaky enemies inflitrate a chemical gas during the battle causing as many to fall. Now they were the only ones left to save Tokyo City. The new generation fo the sailor scouts were giving all they had, yet they had not success.

"Hey! over here guys." One of the sailor scouts hollered.

Both Rini and her sister headed toward what appeared to be a secret tunnel heading underneath. Upon seeing the face of what appeared to be the descendent of sailor Mars, both Rini and her sister smiled.

"Oh Magenta thank goodness, you're alright." Rini said happily

"Yeah I'm also happy that you two came out alive. now come we must go to the others." she replied.

"Right of course." Rini's sister responded.

Magenta had the same qualities as her mother Rei. Both were very close, before Rei died she had taught her the ways fo her future role as a sailor scout. Magenta grew with the same determination as her mother, her eyes were bright red, short black hair that came to her jaw. Though she had a couple of scratches and bruises on both side of her arm. She was almost the same height as her mother but only one inch away. Both Rini and Magenta's friendship portraited the same as both Serena's and Rei's relationship. Always fightin and arguing , still they deeply cared about eachother no matter what.

As they walked dow the path way, a small glimpse of light was appearing. Finally reaching toward the light, three more sailor scouts were standing before them.

"Hey its Rini" one blurtied out.

"And Mallery too." another one called.

"Ah sailor Jupiter, Mecury and Venus! Thankgoodness you all made it." Mallery stated emotionally.

"We are also happy that both of ou are still alive. We all were worried about you guys. WE had to send sailor Mars to get you." sailor Jupiter commented.

"Now that you are all reunited its time for some planning girls." Luna suddenly appeared.  
"Luna!" Rini cheered.

"Where is Artemis?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Righ here." Artemis answered as he appeared.

"And me too." Diana answered as well.

"Diana!" Rini cried as she was lowering herself, giving Diana signal to approach.

"Oh Rini, I am so glad that you came, I was so worried." Diana responded.

"Same here." Rini said as she began to hug Diana tightly.

"Alright girls now that everyone is present what are we going to do with our new enemy?" Artemis questioned.

"That's a good idea, for one thins is that they appeared out of no where. Everything all started with a sudden virus spreading around and then all of the people became possessed. They began to act very violent causing disruption all around. Magenta explained.

"Yeah I remembered hearing about that. The the waters were becoming intoxicated spreading the virus evn further. The weather was starting to act up but nobody knew what the cause of it was." Jupiter further explained.

"oh and remember how there were black spots appearing in the sky. Little by little it was becoming bigger. Then out of those black holes there were these sticky green slim coming our of it. Dropping on the buildings causing eruptions." Venus commented.

"You know one thing that I noticed that as these slimy things landed on the ground; it morphed into these human figure attacking the infected people. Next thing we were all summoned." Mercury included.

"That's where we all came to protect our city." Mallery concluded.

"The strangest thing was that people began to disappear as those green things attacked them. The sailor scouts went to chekc it out but they never came back. Then my mother vanished, I hurried in search for my father. I told him everything and he went to go find her. He came back infected with some sort of chemical. Unfortunately he didn't make it. Those eyes of him only reflected sadness." Rini explained as tears ran down her cheek.

'It is a disaster how everything is, but where did these things come from?" Luna asked.

"I think I might know. DIana blurted out.

"What?" All of the sailor scouts said at the same time.

"Let's see I remembered hearing all the victories of the sailor scouts. As I was searching for everyone I maganed to have a closer look at the enemies. They appeared to have the smiliar characteristics as the mega verse." Diana explained.

"That's impossible, ther were destroyed a long time ago." Luna re assured.

"Maybe you got confused by the enemy looking like them." Rini concluded.

"I don't know but they way they were described for a moment I thought it could of been them." Diana replied.

"Well if it is them them we have to figure out something." Jupiter suggested.

"But what?" Venus asked.

All of the gilrs stood thinking, one of them had their arms crossed while the others scratched their heads figuring out a way. As time went on more explosions were heard. Mallery closed her eyes trying to think what her mother would do in a situaion like this. So many years ago her mother told her about the warrior name sailor moon. Always fighting agaist the evildoers the other sailor scouts would tell her about how annoying sometimes her mother would be. At times they were amazed how Darien put up with all of Serena's jealousy and childish schemes. Still they told her most importantly how her mother would defend with all her heart the love of her life. No matter how immature Serena would be, deep down Serena was the perfect on to do the job right.

_ { Mallery remember defending what you believe in is not about doing it to be the best. Rather sharing the glory with others; those whom shared the same dream as you. Sometimes it takes the free will of others, as a team you will be worth more. Strength, courage, love, unity is the best eapon against any obstacle. Always remember that my sweet Mallery}_

Those words echoed in her head, Rini fell to the ground. Her hands were wrapped around her stomach. She gave a loud yell, the pain deep inside of her was consuming her insides. Her body trembled inmensely, all of the sailor scouts ran toward her.

"Rini are you alright?" Mallery asked.

"Ah!" Rini screamed in agony.

"Mallery tried to take a hold of Rin, but her body was becoming transparent. All of the sailor scouts took note of it, shock of what they saw.

"What the?" Mallery blurted out.

"That doesn't look good at all." Jupiter commented.

"Is she infected?" Venus asked.

"NO we were no where near those things." Mallery explained.

Rini cired out even more, her body was becoming more fraded. Rini is vision was becoming blurred unable to tamke any movements.

"We must go to the palace immmediatley." Artemis suggested.

"But its inhabited by those things." Mercury explained.

"Yes but we have to get Rini back to the palace immediately. The only thin we have left is to fight." Artemis replied.

"This is you chance to show them what we've got. Through years your parents have trained you for this day." Luna jumped in.

"WE get that but what is going to the palace be any good." Magenta explained.

"In the palace, undergourn there is a bottom floor that king Darien established. As the infection was going on he was trying to work out an antidonte. Sailor Mercury was working with him, unfortunately the anitbotic will only work if the infection is premature. If we hurry we might have a chance." Diana explained.

"Right, oky well how are we going to gether if we can't touch her?" Mallery asked.

Rini with all her might stood up, slowly she began to walk.

"Don't....worry....I can still....walk." Rini mumbled.

"Okay well we have to hurry." Jupiter suggested.

Again Fini fell to the ground, everybody tried to catch her but her body went through their hands. Finally her body was no longer transparent, the pain was beginning to wear off. She gasped for arm, touching her arms, face, legs.

"Rini are you feeling any better?" Mallery asked concerned.

"Yes the pain is wearing off." RIni replied.

"We have to hurry, that pain could come back again." Luna commented.

"Right." Rini agreed.

Running through the tunnel seemed liek a long route. Still no matter what the silor scouts were determined to fight for the safety of the planet. The descendent of sailor Jupiter, Naomi, the descendent of sailor Venus Kitara, the descendent of sailor Mercury Krystal, the descendent of sailor Mars Magenta and finally the descendents of King Darien and Queen neo serenity Rini and Mallery. This is what they ahd trained for, the day that they would all sacrifice their lives in order to protect the future and to fight in unity. Only together they would the sailor scouts. More tremblings were heard, for one thing was certain that the sailor scouts were all that was left. All the military were wiped out, the shields around the paclace was becoming weaker by the minute. If only the other scouts were here to help them fortify the shield then there might of been a chance ot save their mother and their father. As they all ran down the tunnel; Rini looked at Mallery. So strong and more determined than she was. She recalled a time when Rini was still with her mother in the past. Always fighting and arguing but despite the commotions together they fought the enemies. Then one day a little girl showed up out of no where. To Rini shw was so young, so tiny, those dark red eyes and samelly curly red hair. Not until Mallery gave the news that she was also the daughter of Serena and Darian. Of course there was a time when Rini was jealous of Mallery, Darian turned her attention to her and ahd little time with her. Still deep down she was proud of how well of a fighter Mallery turned out to be. When both Rini and Mallery returned toe the futrue once more everything changed. The formal sailor scouts began to only trin Rini, to them Mallery was still too young. Just between the both of them Rini felt like Mallery needed to be trained anyway. So during their free time Rini showed her little sister the way. Always in their hiding spot in the garden of the palace. Rini would spar with Mallery. At times Mallery would end up hurt and cry, the excuses Rini would give was that Mallery tripped or accidentally fell. Within the years Rini was finally introduced to the new sailor scouts. The daughter of Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, and Mar, ther werea ll younger than Rini. Still she very much enjoyed their company, but at times Rini felt bad for Mallery. Unable to tag along Rini always promised Mallery to paly with her afterwards. But when Rini returned it was too late, Mallery would be on her case all of the time. But Rini for all her faults. All those memories of their childhood were far too percious. NOw they were far away their world; now is the time to follow in their mother's footsteps.

The time came to where they reached into the palace, more of those green slimy creatures were surrounding the paclace. The sailor scouts fough their way in, the struggle was useless. Although the sailors used their moves, they split into more fiends. Mallery and Rini opened the way into the barriers,signaling the others to hurry in before the hole disappeared. As everyone made it in, those slimy monsters pounded against the barrier. Rini knew that the crystal's energy would only last for a short while. It wasn't going to last forever, she ws only able to make it work for so long. Only her mother was able to unlock its power. The made haste into the castle making way into the underground lab.

"whew that was way too close." Naomi spoke as she was catching her breath

"Yeah that sure was a long way to go but at least we didn't have al ot of enemies." Kitara implied.

"Alright that antedote must be some where here. I know that there is still some here." Luna was saying.

The sailor scouts split up looking into different sections of the lab.

"Wow Sailor Mercury you mother was a genius." Naomi implied.

"Well i get that a lot from many." Krystal replied.

"No kidding ther same with King Darian, goo thing he made this." Magenta commented.

"Yes my father did have a lot of skills." Mallery replied in a sad tone.

Rini came from behind and patted Maller on her shoulders.

"ODn't worry Mallery everything will be alright no matter what happens all of us will remina unity. Together we will defeat the enemy and find our mother."

"Yes all of us are in this together." Naomi cheered.

"Right." The rest answered.

"I know everything is going to be okay." Mallery responded with a fainted smile.

Rini smiled in return; again the pain returned Rini fell to the ground yelling in agony.

"Rini!" Mallery yelled.

Her body once more was beginning to fade away. Mallery's eyes filled with tears, she tried to touch her but again her hand was going through her.

"I found it!" Diana shouted.

"Bring it here!" Luna demanded.

When Diana brough it to Rini, Rini couldn't touch it. Her hand was shaking, Mallery didn' have a clue what to do.

"Ah!" Sailor Mercury yelled.

"What is it now?" Artemis said worried.

"Look!" Mercury implied pointing at Mallery, Mallery turned and looked at herself. She too was beginning to fade. She stared at her hand as if was becoming clear.

"What is going on?" Mallery asked.

"Are you in any pain?" Kitara asked.

"No I'm not feeling anything." Mallery responded.

The pain ended for Rini, she was now coming back and so was Mallery. Mallery took a hold of her sister and injected the antedote into Rini's arms.

"What are you doing Mallery? You might need some as well." Luna declared.

" I know but I'm not in any pain. Rini could have it worse, besides I never was near one of those slimy fiends." Mallery explained.

Rini opened her eyes and smiled.

"Are you okay." Mallery asked.

"What are we going to do now?" Artemis asked.

"Sh!" Rini responded a little weak.

"Luna what-" Diana was saying

"Quiet listen!" Lusan demanded.

"I don't hear anything." Naomi stated.

There were no sounds of bombings nor the trembles. Everything stood still, all of the girls looked at eachother. Rini stood up and looked at the cieling, finally her eyes widened up.

"Oh no!" She shouted.

"What is it?" Mallery aksed.

"The crystal, we have to get to the crystal." Rini stated as she was runnin out of the lab.

The rest of the scouts followed her. The ony thing on Rini's mind was the crystal of her mother. Coulit be that the barrier finally gave up? Why did everything suddenly stop? They ran as quickly as they could up the stairs. A glimpse of ligh was shown, Rini smiled upon seeing it. Finally as they reached insde the room, there stood the crystal in front of the room.

"There is is, oh good no one is here." Rini said relieved.

"Why the worry the barrier is still out there right?" Mallery stated.

"Let's hope so, the energy of the Crystal could only hold it for so long though." Rini explained.

"What do you mean? Your mother's crystal has incredible power. I remembered that she used it twice to fight of the toughest enemies." Luna declared.

"I know but it is only her that could od that not us." Rini responded.

"What?" Everyone said in amazement.

"It is how you hear it, may mohter wasthe only one capable to do it. Neither one of us is able to." Fini furthered explained.

"Don't be silly only those with the royal blood are able to. You're one of thos, you should able to." Artemis stated.

"I have tried but nothing happened, I tried with all my might. It's impossible for me to do it." Rini stated again.

"Ha!" A sudden voice was heard.

"Who's there?" Magenta asked

"Wouldn't you like to know." The voice echoed.

"I must protect the crystal." Rini shouted as she heading to it.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." The voice spoke again.

As Rini made her way, a force field surrounded the area. Rini was electrified with the energy sendin her flying across the room.

"Rini!" Everyone yelled.

"Are you okay?" Mallery asked.

"yeah I'll be fine" Rini responded.

"What do you want?" Kitara asked.

"Oh its really simple surrender the crystal or prepare for you doom." The voice taunted.

"Never! That crystal belongs to us not someon as horrible as you. Mallery responded.

"Ha! don't be such a fool that power belongs to me." The voice said.

"NO it belongs to my mother. YOu won't get your greedy hands on it."

"Oh is that so, well as I recall your mother is no longer with you." The voice chanted.

"You're wrong our mother is with use and with her strength we shall ovecome things." Mallerly answered.

"Too bad for you. I was going to spare you but I guess you have chosen your path." ONce again the voice spoke

"Sho yourself, don't be such a coward!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"You really think you would be able to carry on what your mother did? Ha! let me assure you taht you won't succeed."

"Oh yeah well we'll teach you something to learn." Venus implied.

"Don't underestimate us, we stick together and we shall prevail." Mercury joined.

"For that matter you're going to wish that you never messed with us." sailor Mars continued on.

"So be it, if you really want to fight prepare for your ultimate destruction." The voice spoke as it faded.

All the sailor scouts were fired up and ready to go, They all grouped together and looked around. But nothing seemed to happened, there was only total silence.

"Is he going to show up or not?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I don't know but i'm getting a bad feeling about this." Sailor Mars implied.

"Yeah I'm getting the same feeling here, but whateve happens we must all stick together." Sailor Mercury stated.

The ground started to tremeble, the wall were beginning to crack.

"What's going on?" Mallery asked.

Again a sudden attack over shadowed Rini.

"AH!" she criend out.

"Oh no not again. I was certain the antedote would stop it." Luna called out.

Rini looked up and saw the crystal beginning to vanish.

"NO!....the....crystal!" She started to say.

"Haha!" The voice was heard again.

A dark figure appeared next to the crystal. The figure of a man, it appeared to be, hs eyes were glowing red. His skiln was beginning to light up. Everyone looked at him, that evil smile that made their skin crawl.

"We have to get the crystal." Rini continued to say.

"Don't worry I'll handle him." Sailor Jupiter stated.

She ran up to him with all her might; she tired to use her Jupiter Evolution attack. But the evildoer extended his hands sending forth a tremendous force that plunged sailor Jupiter to the wall.

"Oh NO!" Mallery said.

"Sailor Jupiter!" The rest of the sailor scouts cried out.

"I'll get him for this." Mars started.

SAilor Mars tried using her super Mars fire surround, but the opponent reflected her attack. Venuse jumped in but he strucked her with the rays of fire.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody." Mercury stated.

He managed to dodge the attack and electrofied her.

"Mercury!" Mallery cried.

The sailor scouts lited themselves trying to makes another move. But the enemy over powered them once more.

"AH!" they all criend out.

"The cats humped in to help but it was pointless, the enemy had seal them into a bubble.

"Pitful sailor scouts, its' pointless to keep on resisting. NOw this crystal's power is mine." he stated.

"I don't think so, you forgot about me." Mallery answered.

"What are you doing to do, you are no threat to me. IfI were you I'd surrender before I destroy you."

"Enough said I am the princess here and I will defend the kingdom even if i have to die." Mallery bravely spoke.

"Another one too, well now fighting the royal blood is certainly entertaining."

"Hmph ther certianly you will enjoy my moves then." Mallery stated.

"I admire your bravery but it's useless."

"Speak for yourself."

Mallery ran up to him making her attacks. But he managed to dodge them; he tried reflecting her attacks but she dodge them as well. It was an ongoing struggle, Rini tried to regain herself. She watched as her sister was suffering from some of the hits she was receiving. She turned toward the other scouts who were also tyring to get up.

_{I must do something. I can't let my parents down} _ She thought to herself.

Mallery feel to the floor trying to pick herself up. Her body shook in response to all the hits. But the pain and aches didn't matter. the only thing in her mind was saving everyone.

"Just as I thought, all talk but no actions. Too bad I was going to let you and your sister join. Unfortunately it won't work. But now you car rest assure that you tired your best." He taunted her.

"Silver Moon Elapse!" Rini shouted.

The energy wave managed to hi him directly making the crystal in his hand fly off.

"NO the Crystal!" He said as he collapsed

Mallery turned to Rini whom semmed to get weaker. Rini signaled Mallery to get the crystal. Mallery turned her head trying to lacte the Crystal. Fall across the room it stood, she nodded and quickly got up to reach for it. The enemy took note and made haste to secure it first.

"Oh no you don't sliver moon elapse!" Rini spoke again.

The wave again headed to the enemy, but this time he managed to escape. As he dodged the atttack, he extended his hand sending a great force that struck her down. Mallery managed to scure the crystal, seeing that Rini was struck down she held on to the crystal tightly.

"You pest! Don't interfer that is what yo uget for butting in." He said angerily to Rini.

"Moon enchanted Glaze!" Mallery shouted.

The attack hit the enemy hard sending him to collide with the wall. Mallery ran up to Rini trying to help her up. Rini was gasping for some air, her vision was becoming blurry. Her body was no longer fading, Mallery tood hold of her.

"Rini you have to be strong, we have to stick together." Sailor Venus was saying as she was standing up.

Soon all of the others were making their way back to Rini.

"Look I have the Crystal." Mallery stated.

"Alright Rini you can do this, use the Crystal!" Sailor Mars persuaded.

Rini looked at everyone, she could see that everyone counted on her.

"I'm sorry, I can't, I don't have the capacity to do it." she spoke.

"But you have to try, it's the only way." Sailor Mercury implied.

"Id you can't do it then I bet Mallery can do said that those in the royal blood cand do it. So Mallery is also a princess, I bet she can do it." sailor venus suggested.

"Alright!" Mallery spoke.

Mallery took hold of the crystal, she took a deep breath. Finall she lifted the crystal above her head.

_{Pleas work for us, we must win this battle even if I die. Please help us all}_

"IF YOU THINK THAT WILL WORK AGAINST ME THINK AGAIN!" He shouted

"Hurry Mallery before he comes."

The ground began to tremble, fire came up through the cracks, he lifted himself from the eyes became more fiery and his voice deepened. He lifted his arm sending a sonic wave to them. The wall behine him collapsed. A swirl of dark colors appeared.

"What in blue blaze is that?" Kitara asked.

"Surrender that crystal or I will send you to oblivion." He spoke.

"Please if you think that is going to sacre us, thing again." Mallery answered.

"Oh so unwise." He concluded.

The swirl released a dark force reaching out to all of the sailor scouts. The dark aroma engulfed them sending them to the walls. Their arms and legs were pinned to the wall, electro magnectic waves began to shock them.

"Ah!" The all screamed.

"Let them go! Why are you doing this?" Rini spoke.

"I won't let them go until you surrender what belongs to me. For years my people have been banished from what is ours. Now I have come to claim it back."

"What are you talking about, your people are full of violence, hate and greediness. For you to have such a thing would be the destruction of the universe. And you're wrong, this crystal belongs to us. Who are you to make such an accusation." Maller defended herself.

"Pitiful child i am the prince of darkness, I am the descendent fo the mega force. All my people wanted was to live with what was ours but your family didn't see it that way. For their fear of us being successful, we were whun away. Now hand it over!"

"That's impossible your kind was destroyed a long time ago. My mother mad sure of that. Every single one was perished by the silver crystal."

"Well you overlooked one, that fool sailor twite missed one."

"But how is that possible?"

"She overlooked one that is how. The last energy of the mega force. From there I was summoned."

"Who summoned you?"

"That doesn't matter now, hand it over."

"Sorry but not this time. You have caused too much damage, YOu are not worthy to handle its power. A cold hearted freak like you has no right." Mallery spoke.

"You will die!"

He lifted his arm sneding the black aroma to her when Rini stood in the way. The aroma engulfed her sucking all the energy out of her.

"NO Rini! Stop this!"

"I todl you surrender what is ours."

"Never!"

"Then prepare to suffer!"

"Mallery.....you must....be strong." Rini began to speak.

Mallery ran to her side but the electro magnetic waves shocked her.

"Please use the silver crystal to destroy him."

"Yes don't worry, I will."

She turned to face him, tears were beginning to come down.

"You have caused too much pain to this world. A creature like you doesn't deserve to live. Now the time has come to reconstruct everything."

"You wouldn't dare to use it."

"you bet I will. SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!"

The crystal began to glow lighter and lighter. All the sailor scouts looked at the crystal. Rini looked up, looking at the crystal shinning.

"Yes its.."

the crystall suddenly stopped glowing, nothing happened. She tried again but nothing happened.

"We have failed this can't be." Rini spoke.

"Ha! This proves that you are not worthy to have it. Now hand it over."

The black aroma let go of all the sailor scouts. They dropped to the ground and slowly began to lift themselves up.

"It has to work, try again Mallery." Magenta spoke.

"Yes please don't give up, there has to be a way." Krystal spoke.

Rini crouched again and held her stomach, the pain was coming back again.

"Rini! What is going on?" Mallery cried

"Ha! Hasn't it been cleared to you? Your mark in history is disappearing." He mocked.

"what are you saying?"  
"You certainly are an idiot! I'm not from this world, I come from far off your time. The reason why your crystal isn't working is because I have the real one."

"What!"

"As you hear it, behold the real Silver Crystal. Its possessed with dark force."

"How is that possible?"

"You mean you have been acting out this whole time?"

"If that is how you see it. Hasn't it occured how is was that your mother disappeared? I'll give you a hint the same way she is."

All of the sailor scouts turned to each other with a puzzled looke. He lod out the Silver crystal out to them. Mallery looked at the Silver crystal in her palm and back at the same one he held.

"Don't be too amazed, I have my ways."

"why is there two?"

"I konw this is the Silver Crystal, this can't be fake. Day and night both Rini and I have guared it."

"Explain yourself." Naomi questioned.

"I guess you deserve an explanation before you die well then like I said I'm not from your time. As you hear it, just after the sailor scouts thought to destroy the mega force, I was the only survivior; or should i say one of the last surviviors used the last of their energy to summoned me. He told me that I must carry on the missions that was given to Queen Beryl. I was sent to the future first for some training right about the time when Rini went to the past to bring sailor moon to the future. I was raised by the prince and his brother. As soon as they were destroyed I went bacl t ot he past and secured the Crystal myself. Yes before that cat could get to that meatball headed girl. Very bueatiful indeed but very dumb as well."

"So that means"

"Yes justas you see it none of you has ever been born yet. And now i come to take my throne.

"So the disappearence of..."

"Of Queen Neo Serenity was because of her past as well as all of you will be wiped out. I also took the liberaty to wipe out the others."

"You monster!" Kitara spoke.

"That can't be the Queen.." Luna spoke.

"Everything is being rewritten, the world that you know is gone."

Rin was disappearing and Mallery tired to hold one to her.

"This can't end like this, I won't let it happen. I still have th Silver Crystal. It could still work."

"Tyr all you want but its useless."

"Wait if you say you wiped out our parents how come we aren't suffering the same as Rini? WE are all first borns excpet for Mallery." Magenta asked.

"That's because I am holding time right now, why do you think you don't hear explosions."

"What?" Artemis asked.

"Look outside."

They peered through the window just seeing everything still.

"The time is really changing."

"That's because the time porter is holding it." He explained as he pointed to the swirl

"Luna we must go into that time porter perhaps we can go back and fix things." Artemis spoke.

"We can' do it alone, the sailor will have to."

"We're all doomed, there's no way." Naomi spoke.

"NO its.....not....just as we are.......all still alive....I'm not .....going to bakc down." Rini spoke.

"You still want to keep on fighting your time is almost up."

"That...maybe but as long as I still stand I will use everything i have to stop you."

Rini proceeded to lift herself up from the ground. Her body was fading, her breathing became heavier.

"Rini there's nothing we can do. It's all over.

She looked at Mallery with a disappointed look.

"It's not only when our dead body hits the ground and dissolves with the rest of this world."

"But.."

"But nothing, hand me over the Crystal."

"It won't.."

"GIVE IT!"

Rini took hold of the silver crystal, she held it tightly as the rest of the scouts picked themselves up.

"Artemis, Luna, Diana, I hope for the saftety of the scouts you will guide them."

"What's that?" Luan questioned.

"Just as you hear, I remember what my mother told me. In order for her mohter to save her, she had to give everything she had. The tiniest energy she had she sent them away."

"No you can't! You will destroy yourself." Artemis claimed.

"The story is going to repeat itself, your not stable, the might be endangered as well." Diana claimed.

"Rini no this won't work!" Mallery answered.

"Of course it won't because I won't let it happen." He exclaimed.

His eyes gave a dark glow and then blakc aroma came with full force.

"NO Rini! Stop!" Both Artemis and Luna cried.

"Rini!"

"You will not succeed."

The Crystal gave an intense glow, everything went blank.

"What's this impossible."

Mallery and the rest of the scouts shut their eyes as the light grew brighter and brighter.

_ {Scouts your mission will be to protect the scouts of the past. Remember they don't know you exist. YOu must be care ful not to let them know who you are. Pleas do this for the future of Crystal Tokyo. Mallery remember to be strong.}_

The light began to die foof and they were sent into the porter.

"NO! You fool won't be able to stop it."

"I know that but I know that they will, kill me if you want but the future is now in their hands." Rini spoke with a smirk.

"That will be a pleasure."


End file.
